amor tricolor
by demeris
Summary: one shosts muy largos donde las chicas y los chicos se gustan. Brick siempre ha gustado de Blossom, a Boomer tambien y por eso observaba de lejos Bubbles, y Butch y Buttercup es mas complicado. XD lo siento es mi primera vez asi que no suy buena con los sumarys


Holaaaaaa :D buenas es primera vez que hago un fanfic espero les guste y se ha de su agrado, estos serán puros one-shots!

PD: en esta historia tienen sus superpoderes pero nunca han sido enemigos, si no mas bien como amigos de la infancia

En su cuarto se encontraba sentada en el piso de su cuarto oscuro y alfombrado, con su cara hundida en sus rodillas con sus ojos rosas entrecerrados, recordando y pensando en cada uno de los momentos vergonzosos eh interrogantes que hacía que se preguntara – "¿Qué le sucede, porque se comporta así conmigo?". Hundió mas su cara en sus rodillas. Recordando recuerdos que le hacían hacerse aquella pregunta sin respuesta…

 **FLASH BACK N. 1**

En Central park

-AAHHHH!... eres in-in-INSOPORTABLE! ASQUEROSO!- le gritaba una niña de 11 años de ojos rosa, llena de barro con algunas hojas encima, a un chico de ojos color rojo sangre.- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?.- dijo mientras agachaba su mirada con su flequillo lleno de barro y poniéndose oscura.- No te perdonare, NO TE PERDONARE!.- grito alzando de golpe su cara con sus mejillas sonrojadas por el enojo, y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

El chico solo se inmuto a rodar sus ojos con los brazos cruzados, con una aptitud de que no le importaba, mientras esta se acercaba a solo unos 15 cm de su rostro.

-¿Quieres calmarte, ya? ¿Quieres?... blossom, solo fue un accidente, no tengo la culpa de que no hallas visto bien para el frente.- hablo este sin cambiar de aptitud, pero mirándola a los ojos

Esta se acercó más para reprocharle.- Pero si sabias que no estaba mirando al frente, ¿porque me empujaste?.- lo miro con mirada acusadora y molesta.

El chico volteo a mirarla, y en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa burlona.- jajajajajajajaja .- si tienes tanta fuerza ¿por qué no te paraste y ya?.- le pregunto con sarcasmo ya que sabía que blossom se había resbalado por el barro de a reciente lluvia.

La chica solo hizo un gesto de desagrado.-Brick!-. y respondió entre dientes con molestia, pero sin dejarlo de ver.

Este sonrió al ver lo molesta que estaba, le encantaba fastidiarla y hacerla enojar, la miro y en menos de 5 segundos la besó, rosándole los labios.

Todos los presentes que veían la pelea, quedaron con con los ojos en dos puntitos (bubbles, buttercup, etc XD)

Este se regreso a su lugar de antes, con mirada juguetona y mirado hacia abajo ya que la chica había quedado con la cabeza hacia abajo y roja con sus ojos convertidos en dos puntos rosas muy pequeños.

En ese momento a unos 5 mts pasa una niña de cabello marrón amarrado en dos coletas, grandes ojos verde manzana, cachete sonrojados por naturaleza y lentes purpura. Obviando todo lo que había pasando, ya que no se había dado de cuenta. Todos sabían quien era, era la chica que ha Brick le gustaba desde que ingresaron a 4to grado

-Karen, espero no halla visto nada-. Dijo en un susurro, que blossom escucho

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK N.1**

Esta vez sus mirada estaba por sobre sus rodillas y con una evidente mirada molesta, mirando hacían al frente de su habiatación.- "¿Por qué habrá hecho eso?, fue muy molesto"-. Pensó molesta.- "como aquella vez"-. Mientras recordaba otro recuerdo

 **FLASH BACK N.2**

En una secundaria

Un 14 de febrero normal como cualquier otro, se encontraba una chica de cabello naranja y ojos rosas de 1ro de secundaria aparentando unos 13 años abriendo su casillero, mientras tres chicos observaban de lejos uno de cabellera negra, otro de cabellera rubia y otro de cabellera naranja, este ultimó miraba molesto el casillero de la peli naranja porque observaba como unas 100 cartas salían de ese casillero. El pelinaranja se acercó con una mirada seria a la chica con un coler lleno de agua, al pasar por su lado vertió todo el contenido sobre las cartas que cayeron en el piso. Esta quedo extrañada y miro a quien era el culpa de la atroz acción.

-Brick!-. Lo miro con mucha molestia y acusándolo

-ooh lo siento… no fue mi intención, esta cosa ya sabes que esta vieja y no es la primera vez que pasa que se abre sola-. Hablo fingiendo despreocupación y señalando a un coler que se notaba que era viejo.-¿Quieres que te ayude?-. dijo mientras se acerca a las cartas para recogerlas y mira con malicia a la vez.

-No! Gracias! Yo puedo sola-. Dijo mientras esta recogía todas las cartas rápidamente

Ese mismo dia en la tarde

-Muy bien, los ensayos son para la otra semana arriba-. Hablo un señor de cabello castaño con muchas canas mientras salía de un salón, mientras blossom guardaba con una sonrisa unos cuadernos en su bolso.

-Espero que el trabajo nos salga bien Blossom, hasta mañana!-. grito un chico rubio de ojos cafés claros, mientras salía del salón-. Claro Williams!-. Respondió con una sonrisa.

Un chico detrás de ella de ojos rojos con un aura oscura la tomo suavemente por la camisa.- ¿Por qué no trabajaste conmigo esta vez?-. Pregunto avergonzado con sonrojo bastante notable para blossom-. Esta volteo de manera tranquila y lo único que dijo fue.- ¿Ehh?, esta bien tienes fiebre-. Respondio esta notando que su cara estaba roja y acercándose a su cara. El chico rodo los ojos y bajo un la mirada.

-mmm… no… lo-lo… Lo si-si-ento, por lo de hoy-. Tartamudeo en un susurro

-aaahhh eso… juummm, por eso fue que no trabaje contigo esta vez, se que lo hiciste apropósito, ¿crees que tu mirada desde lejos no se siente?-. dijo esta molesta mientras se soltaba de su agarre y caminaba hacia la puerta.- aaahhh-. Suspiro esta afuera del salón, entrecerró sus ojos rosas y miro hacia al piso y se dijo para si misma.- ¿Qué le pasa, porque es asi conmigo?, ¿por que se sonroja?-. mientras esta caminada por aquel pasillo.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK N**. **2**

 **-** jummm quería leer esa cartas-. Se dijo para si misma haciendo pucheritos.- pero sigo sin entender porque se comporta asi, aun lo sigue haciendo-. Se seguía cuestionando en el piso y seguía recordando.

 **FLASH BACK N.3**

En un gran sofá se encontraban dos adolescente de unos 15 años de cabello naranja jugando con un play 4 y un gran televisor pantalla plana de unas 60 pulgadas con las luces prendidas

-Jajajajaja te voy a ganar-. Grito una chica de un buen cuerpo en desarrollo mientras empujaba a la persona que tenia al lado

-OYE! NO HAGAS ESO ME HARAS PERDER!-. dijo un chico con una buena altura entre dientes mirando la pantalla sin perder la concentración en lo que estaba jugando

-Ganare yo! Blossom Utonio te ganare en tu amado juego-. Volvió a gritar eufórica

-Si gano yo, te arrancare el zarcillo de un mordisco-. Sonriendo con una sonrisa con un poco de lujuria y de burla mirándola de reojo, haciendo que la chica soltara el control de repente impresionada por lo que su amigo había dicho

15 minutos después

*lamer*… qui-qui-ta..te-. dijo blossom en un susurro mientras sentía un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, sobre ella se encontraba Brick lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

-¿Por qué? Aun no te quito el zarcillo- Dijo mientras seguía lamiendo el lóbulo de la chica

-De-de-dejaaa!-. hablo esta con un enorme sonrojo en toda su cara y quitándoselo de encima

El chico sonrio y entre sus dientes cargaba un zarcillo en forma de flor, que se saco con una mano.- valla, tanto años conociéndote y no sabia que eras tan sensible-. Dijo sonriendo en el oído de la chica haciendo que se pusiera roja

-Ja j aja jajajaja ¿Cómo vas a decir que soy sensible? Ja jajajjaa-. Dijo esta riendo de manera nerviosa y aun con la cara roja

*RIIIINGGGG* RIIIINGGG*

\- Me tengo que ir… Vanessa, me esta esperando-. Hablo de manera seria.- Se enojara si llego tarde -. Dijo mirando a blossom que se encontraba con una mirada vacía .

Ella sabía que eran novios hace 3 meses aunque eso no le afectaba mucho-. Claro dijo con una sonrisa fingida-. Mientras los dos se dirigían hacia la puerta-. Si la próxima no están tus papas y hermanas en casa, el zarcillo no será lo único que te quite…. Jajajajaja es broma solo quería ver como reaccionabas-. Respondió en su oído de forma juguetona haciendo que esta se sonrojara de nuevo.- nos vemos mañana mejor amiga-. Hablo este seriamente con mirada baja haciendo que su flequillo ocultara su mirada mientras flotaba para salir directo al lugar que tenía pautado con su novia

A blossom no le inquietaba que tuviera novia, si no por como la trataba desde que eran pequeños siempre había tenido ese comportamiento con ella y eso le hacía preguntarse millones de veces.-"¿porque?"-. Pensó mirando en la dirección en la que el muchacho se había ido

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK N.3**

-Brick eres un estúpido-. Dijo en la misma posición, mientras caía sobre el piso.- ¿será que todos los mejores amigos se tratan así?-. se preguntó para ella misma-. No! Aquí hay algo más-. Se respondió para ella misma, recordando lo que había pasado hoy en la preparatoria.

 **FLASHC BACK N.4**

*nos vemos en la azotea*-. Decía un mensaje que acaba de recibir blossom por parte de Brick, y como durante la próxima hora no había clases ya que el profesor había faltado procedió a ir a la azotea.

-¿Qué paso Brick?!-. Pregunto Blossom en un grito quien acaba de llegar a la azotea, cuando de repente sintió que un empujón que la dejo en el piso eh intento inmediatamente zafarse de su opresor pero fue en vano porque se trataba de Brick poseían la misma fuerza

-¿Qué quieres?-. Hablo está molesta

-Hablar contigo- Respondió este sobre que se encontraba arriba de ella en su oído de manera muy seductora haciendo que esta se sonrojara sonrió para si mismo la ver la reacción pero de manera rápida se quitó encima de ella y se sentó en posición de indio a su lado, haciendo que su compañera hiciera lo mismo.

-Emma termino con…- Dijo un poco molesto en la misma posición antes de ser interrumpido por Blossom.

-¿Por qué siempre es lo mismo?, me busca cuando terminas con tus novias para que te consuele para eso está Boomer o Butch, ¿Por qué haces esos juegos extraños conmigo?, ¿Acaso soy un juguete?, ¿ Es por la confianza?, desde que somos pequeños tienes ese mismo comportamiento conmigo ¿Por qué ERES ASI CONMIGO?! RESPONDEME-. Hablo esta molesta con la cara toda roja de lo molesta que estaba y lagrimas caer y también le daba unas cachetadas al pelirrojo

Este con la mirada baja y entre dientes con ojos llorosos- lo siento me tengo que ir-. Mientras este salía volando rápidamente dejando a una molesta Blossom en el piso de la azotea

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK N.4**

La chica en aquel cuarto oscuro se molestó por lo que había recordado, perdida en sus pensamientos.-"me gustaría que no me molestara así, que no fuera un sexy mujeriego de mierda, que me ofreciera ser su novia en ves de las otras me da celos desde hace dos años me gusta y solo por sus estúpidos juegos, a veces cabe la posibilidad en mi pequeña cabeza que yo le guste pero cuando habla sobre las otras chicas se me quita hasta que vuelve a jugar conmigo"-. Pensaba está molesta.

De repente el zumbido de su Smartphone interrumpió sus pensamientos-*Nos vemos en la fuente de la plaza cerca del café de Starbucks, necesito hablar contigo*- leyó el mensaje de Brick y se debatió si ir o no y recibió otro mensaje-* De lo de hoy*- no lo dudo y se vistió rápidamente para salir.

-Blossom ¿a dónde vas?-. Pregunto Bubbles, pero era muy tarde su hermana ya se había ido.

\- ¿A dónde crees que valla?-. Pregunto el rubio al lado de ella curiosamente

-No lo sé Boomer, espero no llegue tarde el profesor se molestara si lo hace tendrá 18 pero no se manda sola-. Dijo una preocupada Bubbles, mirando a la puerta, para después volver a lo suyo ( _películas películas estaban viendo pelis no sean pervertidos XD_ )

Al frente de ella estaban su mejor amigo como su hermano pero ella desde hacía un tiempo lo quería de otra manera, esperaba mientras él hablaba pero solo logro abrazarla

-….. Lo siento-. Dijo por fin después del largo tiempo de silencio-. Yo… yo… tu me gustas desde que somos niños nunca te he dicho nada tenía miedo de que me dijeras que no, que me dijeras que somos como hermanos, que no nos habláramos más, solo por mi culpa, también porque siempre me hablabas de los chicos que te gustaban, y me echaba para atrás, de que aquellos momentos contigo y tus hermanas se acabaran por lo incomodo que sería, porque éramos chicos y tal vez no lo entenderías como yo, jugaba así contigo porque veces no soportaba la presión de hacer esas cosas contigo, cuando pensaba en ir mas allá pensaba en que me dijeras que era mejor dejar la amistad hasta hay, me daba miedo que te alejaras de mí, como aquel día del ensayo, te robe aquel beso porque no quería que tu primer beso fuera con otro chico, el día que te arrincone conmigo en la preparatoria porque no soportaba mis deseos carnales, pensé de nuevo en que me dejarías de hablar, perdón, hasta no hace mucho me sentía confundido con lo que sentía también, no lo tenía claro hasta hace 5 años porque de repente te veía como la persona que me gustaba pero de repente pensaba en la otra persona que me gustara y se me pasaba todo…. Yo…. Yo… TE AMO.- Dijo más tranquilo por haber expulsado todo eso que ocultaba desde hace tiempo

*sollozo*- Yo siempre te había visto como un hermano para mí, el que me alegraba cuando estaba triste, cuando a veces tenías esos raros comportamientos conmigo me hacía muchas preguntas decía que eras un estúpido que querías confundirme, el porque de eso, que me usabas para darle celos a tus novias, desde hace un tiempo precisamente dos años que empecé a verte con otro ojos, me di de cuenta que ya no eras esa persona especial que quería como mi hermano mayor que nunca tuve si no como un novio, me enfurecía que jugaras conmigo, porque quería ser tu novia no con la que jugabas al besar, querían que fueran besos de pareja… Yo también te amo mucho-. Dijo Blossom entre sollozos

Brick la beso como nunca lo había hecho de una manera más dulce sin impotencia por no poderla tener rodeándola por la cintura haciendo un beso fugaz

A la final se ve a los dos agarrados de la mano mirando hacia arriba con una sonrisa por la lluvia de meteoritos de aquel día.

 **Valla X.X que largo no pensé que fuera tan largo disculpe, espero que les guste *-* me esforcé en hacerlo lo más corto posible pero veo que no resulto U.U ahora falta el de los azueles y los verdes**


End file.
